The Misadventures of Anton Sonreef
by TheCrosser
Summary: Anton Sonreef, a boy who has a sight for adventure that never lets him down and always gets him in trouble. When he enters Vale his life will soon turn into a roller coaster of adventure when he meets his employer and team RWBY. With his past unknown but slowly discovered will everyone learn to trust him or fear him. DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY that is a product of Roosterteeth.
1. The Fun Begins

The Misadventures of Anton Sonreef

Chapter 1: The Fun Begins

Remnant, a world that has managed peace since the discovery of dust. Since then mankind has fought back the Grimm and has been able to build a civilization of four kingdoms. But our focus is a boy, one boy who we find on a cliffside with a map of Remnant. He wore black pants, a black shirt with a tan vest over it, over his vest was a green long coat with a hood, and he wore black shoes with red strips on his feet and gloves with a white wolf head symbol on his hands. He had what looked like a sword strapped to his back. His puffy dark strawberry blonde hair flowed in the wind as his golden eyes moved from his map to the red forest below him. He stroked his ginger beard as he put his map away and sat on the edge of the cliff. He looked up and noticed the amount and color of the clouds in the sky.

"Hmm a storm is coming, I wonder how bad the weather is in Vale?" He said in a rather mild tone to himself. "Guess there is only one way to find out."

All of a sudden he heard howls coming from behind him. He quickly looked at the sunset and noticed it was getting late.

"Damn gotta move quickly, I've only got … a few miles I hope." The boy said as he jump off the cliff. As he free fell he dodged branches and birds. He looked at how close he was to the ground then looked to his left and right. Worried with how close he already was to the ground he whistled and a small Nevermore came from his left. The boy braced for landing and landed on the Nevermore's back.

"Yeah that a girl." He drew his sword that looked like a Katana and pointed it forward.

"Onwards and upwards to Vale." The boy yelled receiving a caw from the small Nevermore and they flew into the sunset.

Hours later the boy could see the walls of Vale closing in. From the wall two of the guards noticed the Nevermore and the boy riding it.

"Uh should we sound the alarm?" one asked pointing at a red lever.

"Uh I don't know … I don't think so." The other said.

"You guys talking about me?" The boy said surprising the guards.

"Uh … freeze?" Guard number one said as he and two pulled out their pistols.

"Relax I'm looking for entry not trouble." The boy said as he pulled out a stack of papers out of his coat and held them out to the guards. The guards looked skeptical but one of them took his papers and looked at them.

"Well everything actually looks in order but one thing." He said. The boy looked worried.

"And what would that be?" the boy asked. The guard pointed at the Nevermore the boy was on.

"That young Nevermore, I don't see anything about a pet Grimm in these papers."

"Oh you mean my girl storm, yeah I figure she'd be a problem considering that I found her on my way here. Did you know when a Nevermore first hatches they become loyal to the first thing they see?" The guards just stared at the boy and his bird. They looked at each other then back at the boy.

"Okay kid, I never heard of a pet Grimm, nor have I heard any law against it so I'll give you a freebie but if your Nevermore is found causing trouble nothing will stop anyone from killing it on the spot you hear?" The boy look worried but eventually agreed to the guard's terms.

"Alright sense you're already flying, feel free to enter and here is a map of Vale to help you find lodging." The guard said handing the boy the map.

"Alright thanks, see you guys around." With that the boy and Nevermore flew by the guards with a burst of speed.

"Alright let's see where we can spend the night." The boy said as he pulled out the map the guards gave him. "Hmm." He looked at the docks and saw there was a motel with small prices. "That looks promising, let's go girl." They got to the motel and the boy walked in with Storm behind him. The Nevermore squawked and nudged the boy's arm. "Oh almost forgot." He reach into one of his vest's pockets and pulled a treat for Storm. The lobby they walked into was green with three red waiting couches and a brown desk with a golden bell. The boy rang the bell once and the manager came to the desk. The manager looked like a beefed Russian man ready for a fight. He wore a fur coat with a suit and tie under, a bowler hat on his head and green sunglasses covered his eyes. On the wall behind him was a giant minigun.

"Hello comrade, would you like to purchase a room?" the beefed man said in a Russian accent.

"Uh yes how much Lien for a monthly rent?" The boy asked as he reached for his money bag in his vest's back pocket.

"How much can you pay for an office room?"

"Is that all you have left?" The Russian just stared at the boy.

"Right um maybe I can pay for a month or so but that's all I can do with running low and have enough for food and ammo." The boy answered.

"Hmm then how about deal? I give you, office room for free, if you do me some special jobs."

"Uh what kind of special jobs?" The Russian took the boy to his office. In there was what looked like an investigation board and a bunch of unused bullets and newspapers everywhere.

"I was looking into White Fang activities but sadly am to old to do something, but I look at you and your sword and I see the perfect man for the job. Your mission, should you accept would be to follow my footsteps and stop these suspicious acts. Do you accept?" The Russian said reaching his hand out to the boy.

"And by doing these I get to live here for free?" the boy asked.

"Truth."

"Well then I'm in." the shook in agreement to terms.

"My name is Silvaki, and you?" The Russian (Silvaki) asked.

"Anton, Anton Sonreef, my Nevermore is Storm and my weapon is Vibre." Anton greeted.

"You have pet Nevermore?"

"Yeah I've been told she might be a problem."

"Just pick up after her and we are fine."

"Sweet." Anton gave Silvaki a thumbs up.

"Now for your first job, you are to investigate the nearby docks for any White Fang activity." Silvaki ordered.

"Question, how do I know I found them?" Anton asked.

"Look for Faunus in Wolf like armor."

"Right got it." With that Anton hopped on Storm and they flew out the door. Once at the docks Anton and Storm landed on a nearby rooftop and waited. Anton looked around while Storm just sat next to him, Anton spotted two more people on a nearby rooftop just then and he pulled out a pair of night vision binoculars. One was a girl in black and white clothing and had black cat ears on her head in her black hair. The other was a boy and he wore a white t-shirt and jeans, he held two bananas and had a monkey tail. "Well the match the Faunus category but I'm not seeing wolf armor." Anton said to himself. Then all of a sudden three airships flew in and one of them landed in the docking station in front of Anton. The hanger door opened and a group of Faunus in wolf armor came out and started opening crates of dust. "Well there's my cue." Anton hopped down from where he was but was stopped when Storm squawked. "No girl you have to stay there, I don't want you to get hurt." He motioned her to sit and Storm did so and waited. Anton ran behind a crate and hid, then moved to another. Before he continued he put his hood on and drew his Katana. He moved behind another crate and could hear an explosion. He peeked from where he was and he could see that a fight had started between the girl and some guy in a white coat, bowler hat and black slacks. He took this opportunity to take out some of the White Fang that was there. Then they all finally noticed he was there and most of The White Fang surrounded him. Anton pressed a button on his Katana and it started vibrating. The White Fang aimed their guns at him and opened fire. Anton just started swinging using his sword to bloke every bullet that tried to hit him. Then he was joined by the boy with a monkey tail, who brought out his staff and started attacking The White Fang with Anton.

"Fancy meeting a friendly face here, so why are you here?" The monkey boy asked still fighting and blocked an attack for Anton.

"I'm here investigating The White Fang, Turns out my employer was right about the docks. You?" Anton blocked an attack for the monkey boy and flipped over him taking down another solider.

"Same only I don't have an employer, just a girl with a hunch." The White Fang started using swords against the two teens. Anton's sword collided with one of The White Fang's, due to the vibration Anton's Katana cut right through his opponent's sword and knocked him out.

"You seem to fight well, you got a name or should I call you the hooded man?" The monkey boy asked as he took out another White Fang.

"Same to you. Just call me Anton, what about you?"

"Name's Sun." The two teens soon took out the rest of The White Fang and ran to the girl and the bowler hat man with a cane when they heard another voice.

"Hey you!" Anton and Sun looked to the where the voice came from and saw a girl in red and black clothing with a silver rose on her belt as she pulled out a giant red and black scythe, she had silver eyes and black hair with red highlights. Then another girl in a grey and green dress with green eyes and ginger hair followed.

"Oh Hello red isn't it past your bedtime?" The guy in a bowler hat asked.

"Ruby who are these people are they your friends?" The girl in a grey and green dress asked the girl in red and black clothing.

"Penny get back." Just then the guy in a bowler hat aimed his cane at them and fire an explosive at them. Anton took this opportunity to sneak by and get into the aircraft that landed. Anton looked for anything that would lead him and Silvaki to find out what their plans. He found a cabinet in the hanger and went to look inside, but sadly it was locked. Outside he could hear the fight getting worse, but he focused on unlocking the cabinet with some lockpicks he had in his vest. He got it open but by the time he could get a good look the airship started to take off and the guy with a bowler hat had entered the hanger.

"What the, what are you doing in here?" He asked. Anton just stayed quiet as he reached into the cabinet and grabbed everything he could then jumped out of the hanger. When Anton landed he could see the girl with a grey and green dress control a bunch of floating swords that fired a giant laser at the airship as it and the two others left. Moments later Sun joined the girls and Anton was about to leave when Sun stopped him.

"Hey dude, come on don't be a stranger. Come over and say hi." Sun asked. Anton looked at Sun then at the three girls, He noticed the one in a green and grey dress walk away slowly.

"If it's all the same I'd rather not, but if you insist then what's to stop me?" Anton replied removing his hood. Sun and Anton walked over to the now two girls.

"Well that could have gone better." The black haired girl said as she sat on a crate.

"Well it'll only get worse if we can't convince Weiss to have a different opinion." Said the girl with a scythe, she folded it into a more portable state and attached to her back.

"Hey Blake look who decided to help us with The White Fang." Sun said as him and Anton finally reached them. The two girls looked in their direction and put on faces of curiosity.

"Girls this is Anton, I literally just met him and it turns out he's hunting the White Fang." The girl with long black hair just looked at Anton.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was hired to." Anton answered.

"What for?"

"Mostly Intel or to stop a possible robbery." They just stared at each other with blank faces.

"See maybe he can help us if that Torchwick guy's planning something." Sun added. Again they stared but this time the girl with a scythe was also staring at Anton, well not at him more like his Katana.

"Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anton Sonreef, explorer and traveler to the world of Remnant." Anton said reaching out his hand. The girl with long black hair looked at his hand then at Anton.

"Blake, Huntress in training." Blake said as she took Anton's hand and shook.

"And who are little red riding hood?" Anton asked the girl with a scythe, kicking her from her daze at his weapon.

"Oh my name is Ruby, also a huntress in training." Ruby replied as she also shook hands with Anton. Anton heard something beep and looked at his wristwatch, it was nine o'clock.

"Cool well I have to get going my employer is going to want the Intel that I got, see you later." Anton said as he ran and whistled. Then everyone heard a caw come from above as they saw Anton jump onto a small Nevermore and flew off. Anton made it back to the motel and checked in with Silvaki.

"So I see you were victorious?" Silvaki asked.

"Yes I was I managed to get this journal of some sort and some cash from the airship I had to get on." Anton explained handing over what he looted from the airship. Silvaki looked at the journal and decided to read some of it.

"Hmm." He pondered.

"Well anything useful?" Anton asked.

"Yes very, now I show you to office room." Silvaki said as he got up and walked Anton to his room. It was a nice room, though it looked old it was the best Anton could get. It had a queen sized bed on the far wall, a desk with a few drawers in next to the window and one bright lamp next to the bed.

"I hope it is comfortable, no?" Silvaki asked. Anton looked around and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, with a few adjustments here and there and this place will feel just like home." Anton said with a smile while Storm screeched.

"Then make yourself at home, I have a feeling you will be here for long time." Silvaki said and left the room. Anton walked to the bed then jumped onto it and decided to rest for the night.

"Man what a day, well onwards and upwards Anton, I've got a feeling this is the right place for you *Yawn* besides at least I don't have to go to school." Anton said to himself as he closed his eyes and went to sleep while Storm just flew onto Anton and fell asleep on top of him.


	2. Initiation

Chapter 2: Initiation

Anton woke up to a squawking Storm pecking him in the face wanting breakfast. "Alright girl I'm up, I'll get us breakfast, just stop it with the pecking." Storm stopped pecking and Anton got up. He walked to the waiting room where Silvaki was sitting at the desk reading the journal and smoking a cigar.

"Hey Silvaki I'll be out getting supplies for Storm and I." Anton said as he started walking out the door. Silvaki just waved his hand and gave Anton a thumbs up. Anton ran into town leaving Storm with Silvaki. He was looking at his map of Vale looking at nearby markets. Sadly the closest one was blocks away and once he got there it was under Officer Investigation.

"Damn why is it that every shop I go to gets robbed the day of or before." Anton asked himself and started to walk to another shop close by. Anton was out of luck so he walked to what looked like a club full of people dancing. He walked to the bar in hopes to get something.

"Uh excuse me bar tender, can I get something?" He asked and a man with black hair and beard with a black and white suit and red tie, wearing red sunglasses over his eyes came over.

"Yeah what do you want?" The bartender asked.

"Two things, one being some of your food supplies and two a cherry margarita." Anton said with a smile.

"Why do you need food supplies?" The bar tender asked.

"Because all the other shops in town are closed." The bar tender looked at Anton with suspicion.

"Alright come with me." Anton followed the bar tender behind the counter and into a storage room. "Aren't you a little young for margaritas?" The bar tender asked.

"I don't know is seventeen with a lot of cash to young?" The bartender stared at Anton with a serious look. "Alright I get your drift." Anton said in defeat.

"So how much supplies do you need?" The bartender pointed at all the food they had. Anton looked at the rows and rows of frozen food they had.

"Uh just enough to last me two months at the least." Anton said as two more men came into the room.

"Alright just sign your name and address here and we'll get it all to you as soon as we can." The bartender explained handing Anton a clipboard and pen.

"Great thanks. Name's Anton by the way, and you are?" Anton asked signing the clipboard and handing it back.

"People call me Junior, so that's is how you may address me. And that'll be one hundred fifty lien." Junior said holding out his hand.

"Cool, by the way have you heard anything on The White Fang?" Junior looked at Anton with curiosity as Anton pulled out a bag of Lien.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'll pay you triple for the supplies." Anton waved the bag around.

"Alright they're having an initiation tonight a big one, but the only way you're going to get in is if you either sign up or go through the roof, it's an initiation so it won't be far from here causing them to hide guards inside the building to keep it a secret." Anton dropped the entire bag into Junior's hand.

"Thanks Junior, oh and count on me being here often so save me a seat would ya, oh and don't tell anyone else, I'd hate to more people get hurt then what needs to." Anton stated as he walked out the door. Once outside he checked his watch, it said it was four in the afternoon. He whistled and Storm came flying in to his side.

"Okay girl, you and I are going on a trip through the skies." Storm cawed as Anton hopped on her back and took off into the sky. "Now where would I find a faction initiation?" Anton asked himself, Storm cawed and flew forward. As Anton looked around he came close to nothing.

"Well this is going to take forever." Hours passed by as Anton and Storm still found nothing. It got dark before he knew it and started to have second thoughts about continuing. That was until he saw a familiar monkey boy and familiar cat girl roaming the streets. Thinking they might know something he quickly swooped down and jumped off Storm landing in front of the two.

"Hey you two funny meeting you here." Anton said as Storm landed next to him.

"Hey Anton, You looking for The White Fang?" Sun asked as he and Anton high fived.

"You know it, which is why a came to you guys, you think you know where I can find the local initiation?" Storm squawked as Anton petted her head.

"Actually that's exactly where we are headed, but we only have two masks. How are you going to get in?" Blake answered as her and Sun pulled out their masks.

"You'll find me in the vents once I get on the roof. From their I'll be seeking intel on what they're up to, leaving you two to do what you are there for." Anton explained as they started walking.

"That's also why we're going, so any info you find on them I hope you can share with my team and I?" Blake mentioned.

"Hmm I'll have to think about it and talk to my employer."

"Alright well we're here." Sun pointed at the warehouse up ahead.

"Great see you guys inside." Anton hopped on Storm and flew off.

"We still have to ask about the young Nevermore he has." Sun stated.

"Later, for now let's do our job." Blake ordered as they put their masks on and walked inside.

Anton and Storm landed on the roof of the warehouse. Anton looked around for any points of entry but only found a window on the side of the building.

"Man I was hoping for the vents this time, oh well onwards and upwards." Anton said has he and storm went through the window and landed on some crates. Anton put on his hood and motioned Storm to stay put as he walked closer to the edge of the crate. He could see a giant group of White Fang and recruits down below a stage, he soon spotted Blake and Sun who were in the middle of the recruits. He looked around and saw a few guards at his level but were too far to see him but just in case he drew his Katana and folded the blade in half and held it like a gun. Soon one of the guards spotted him but Anton aimed his folded in half Katana and pulled a trigger that folded out from the handle of the blade. It fire one quick and silent shot as the guard fell down. Thankfully no one noticed, but went quiet when someone began to speak. It was a Whit Fang member but due to his different attire Anton assumed he was a higher rank.

"Thank you all for coming, for those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you he is the key to obtaining what we fought for, for so long." He sounded Russian like Silvaki but had a deeper tone. Then the guy in a white coat and bowler hat with a cane walked up next to the Russian White Fang member.

"Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause." He said freaking out the local crowd.

"What's a human doing here?" One of the recruits said pointing at him in frustration.

"I'm glad you asked dearie, I'll be the first to admit that humans are the worst. Case of point, so I would understand why you would love to see us all looked away or better yet killed." Sun looked at this guy in disbelief.

"So is he going somewhere with this or what?" He whispered in Blake's ear as the guy in a bowler hat continued.

"But I would like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. The Government, The Military, even the Schools, they're all to blame for your rotten life, and they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." He snapped his fingers and the curtain was removed revealing a giant, heavily armed state of the art robot. Anton just studied it looking for any weak spots, then decided to move and look for more Intel as the events continued.

"Oh well that's a big robot." Sun said sarcastically as he stared at the thing in horror.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked when the man in a bowler hat continued.

"As some of you may have heard this right here is Atlas's new line of defense against all the scary things in the world, and thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they uh, hit the shelves. Now many of your 'brother's' have already moved down to our operations to the south east but if you'd rather stay within the city that's 'fine', but if you are truly ready to fight for what we believe in, then this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" The crowd was restless as they cheered this guy. Anton managed to sneak by everyone as he hung from the roof and got a better look at the robot. It stood on two legs and had two arms with big guns for hands, it had what looked like a cockpit for a driver but Anton wasn't sure. Sun and Blake however had a spot of trouble.

"We should get out of here." Blake said but the man in a bowler hat asked for the recruits to come forward.

"Well there goes that." Sun said as he and Blake stayed behind while the other recruits walked forward.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm thinking." Blake looked for any means of escape but found nothing. Anton seeing what was happening tried to look for a way for them without getting noticed but also found nothing. The man in a bowler hat noticed Blake and Sun not moving as he was about to smoke a cigar.

"I think he sees us." Sun said, the man in a bowler hat started walking towards them as Sun waved at him. Anton thinking it was time he intervened let go of the roof and landed right on top of the bowler hat man alerting everyone. Blake saw a circuit box then looked at Sun.

"Think he can see in the dark?" She asked then shot the box turning off all the lights. Anton whistled and Storm grabbed him, now everyone was in shock as someone screamed.

"Don't let them get away." The Bowler hat man yelled.

"Sun, Blake the window." Anton yelled.

"Stop them!" and soon everyone was outside and the chase began. Blake, Sun, and Anton crashed through the window as the robot crashed through the wall. Blake and Sun ran on the rooftops while Anton flew next to them. They ran through the city with the robot right behind while Anton flew up and around soon behind the robot. He pulled out hit Katana again and switched it to gun mode then started firing at the knees of the robot. Soon this fight was taken to the streets where they were joined by Ruby, a blond girl, a snow white haired girl, and a blue haired cool dude. Everyone pitched in one the fight but the robot was still standing. Anton decided to observe from the sky has he saw a huge mist come from nowhere. Soon the mist cleared and that's when Anton decided to jump in, jumping off of Storm and landing on the robot with the blonde girl. The blonde girl started punching it while Anton just sliced into the cockpit, though it seemed ineffective. Then they got thrown off But Anton held his ground, he started glowing green then charged at the robot. The robot tried shooting at Anton but proved useless as he kept coming then joined by Ruby they jumped and sliced an arm off. The blonde afterwards also tried to charge but the robot's arm soon had a hand then punched her to the ground. Anton and Blake were about to intervene but Ruby stopped them.

"No wait, with every hit she takes she gets stronger, that's what's special about her." Anton and Blake just looked towards the blonde, then saw her glowing gold as her eyes went red. She then leaped onto the robot then started pounding its head while shotgun shells came out of her wrist gauntlets. After a beat load of the century it fell down and out crawled the man in a bowler. Everyone tried to charge him a girl in pink and black showed up with an umbrella pushed them all back with a gust of wind.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat everyone but I've got an operation to run, ta ta." The bowler hat man said. Blake tried to charge him, but he and the other girl shattered into glass and disappeared.

"Well at least this night wasn't a waste" Anton said to himself as he started to walk away, but was stopped by Ruby grabbing his arm.

"Now just hold on, we just beat down a giant robot and now you're going to leave?" she asked.

"Well yeah I've got the Intel I needed, I could have just left you to the robot and left moments ago." Anton replied freeing his arm from Ruby's grasp.

"Then why didn't?"

"Maybe I thought a fight would have been fun." By now the rest of the group, minus Sun and the blue cool dude, walked over.

"Ruby who is this guy, what is he doing here?" The snow white haired girl asked.

"oh uh he's the guy Blake and I mentioned earlier." Ruby answered.

"Oh so you must be this Anton Sonreed they mentioned yesterday, Right?" The blonde asked.

"Yup and that's Sonreef not reed and you are?" Anton asked as he removed his hood.

"Well I'm Weiss Schnee and the fiery blonde over there is Yang Xiao Long." The snow white haired girl explained.

"A pleasure to meet you but now I must go and report all that I found to my employer." Anton explained as he again began to walk off.

"But what about the info you promised to share with us?" Blake yelled.

"Don't worry I'll see to later, goodnight." Anton whistled and Storm swooped down allowing Anton jump on her back and flew off.

"Think we'll see him again?" Yang asked.

"Without a doubt." Blake said.

Anton returned to the motel and found his supplies had come in.

"Oh good now we can actually eat." He said to himself as Storm cawed. Anton brought in all the supplies and reported everything he learned to Silvaki, later afterwards retreating to his bed. He turned and jumped on top of it then let out a lonely sigh.

"Something troubles you?" Silvaki asked as he took a seat on Anton's bed.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Anton replied putting a hand on his forehead.

"A sea of troubles, brings much doubt and despair, but only by facing it, will your ship sail safely." Anton just looked at Silvaki for a moment.

"*Sigh* Well I met some people with the past two days, that are also hunting The White Fang."

"And that is bad?"

"Well I'm afraid they'll get in the way or get hurt or something, I don't know."

"Anton, do not strive to prove you are better by being lonely, but strive to get better by being with friends." Silvaki patted Anton's head and started to walk out.

"Silvaki, could that be possible with the life I tend to live?" Silvaki just looked at Anton.

"That depends on the life you want to live. Do you want to be a lonely assassin, or an excellent partner?" With that Silvaki left. Anton looked at Storm who just flew in and landed on him.

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow." The he laid down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	3. Extreme Secrets

Chapter 3: Extreme Secrets

Anton woke up the next day to a bang causing Storm to squawk in panic. He got up and ran to the waiting room with Storm behind and Vibre in hand while putting his hood on the moment he left. When he got there he found Silvaki and a grey haired man in a black and green suit at the desk. The man in a black in green suit wore a green scarf with a silver cross around his neck a pair of glasses in front of his eyes and carried a long black cane with a silver handle. The two just stared at Anton as he entered with haste.

"Something wrong Anton?" Silvaki asked.

"Oh no I just thought I heard something, my bad." Anton said as he started walking back to his room.

"Now wait a minute, Anton. I have friend you will want to meet." Silvaki pointed to the man in a black and green suit as Anton turned around. Anton looked at the man then pulled his hood down and walked to him and Silvaki.

"Hello young man, I hear you have been doing special jobs for my friend, and all so you can live in this motel?" The man asked.

"Yes, I have, and what of it?" Anton had no idea why this man was really here. "The man studied Anton with great care and curiosity.

"I've heard much about you Anton from my friend and other students at my school. Tell me why have you come to Vale, of all four kingdoms?"

"I mainly came here for the adventure of it, then I thought I would settle down somewhere. But then I met Silvaki and then my misadventure continued."

"Care to explain the rest of your story?"

"Fine. I came from a small village outside of Mistral. My parents died when I was young so the elders took care of me. As I grew I had a growing sense of adventure. So when I was older the elders told me that I could find all the adventure I wanted here in Vale."

"And were you alone in your childhood?"

"Well most of the time yeah, I did have some friends but like all lone wolves they eventually break away and decide that we're better off alone." The grey haired man looked at Anton.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, friends can be your saving grace in times were darkness has shrouded your light?" Anton looked at him then thought about what he had said.

"At times yes there were moments I wish I had help, but then I met Storm when she hatched." Anton said as Storm flew around him and landed at his feet the cawed. The grey haired man looked at the Nevermore with curiosity.

"And where and how did you your Nevermore? More importantly why did you keep it alive?" He asked. Anton just looked at him.

"I found 'her' on my way here after I saw her being attacked by Beowolves. I rushed in with intentions of killing her myself after the Beowolves, but once I finished them and looked at her I noticed she didn't fly away, couldn't, to be more precise. Her wing was broken. So I tried to fix her up then I fed as often as I could, gave her a name and she's been my companion since." The grey haired man listened carefully to Anton's story.

"Anton i have a job for you and Silvaki but it requires you to come to my school, Beacon." At the word school Anton tried to run but Storm stopped him and squawked at him forcing Anton back.

"Alright, I'll take the job. Let's just make it quick." Anton said as he turned to the door and walked out with Silvaki and the grey haired man.

"My name is Professor Ozpin by the way." Professor Ozpin explained as he extended his hand to Anton. Anton just looked at his hand and shook it as they entered a hovercraft. They flew over the city of Vale and flew towards a giant large white tower surrounded by other college like buildings.

"Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said as they landed and exited the vehicle.

Off in the distance Yang, Weiss, and Blake saw Anton with Ozpin and Silvaki walk towards Ozpin's office.

"What is 'he' doing here?" Weiss asked pointing in his direction.

"I don't know maybe we'll ask when he's out of Ozpin's office." Yang said folding her arms over each other.

"Or we can follow him and find out as much as we can." Blake said. Yang just looked at Blake with a sinister face.

"Then let's do this." Yang said as the trio ran after Anton.

Anton was walking the halls of Beacon with Silvaki on his right and Professor Ozpin to his left. As they walked Anton could see students just look at him and stare, some with curiosity others with doubt.

"So how is this going to work, I mean without a team because students are assigned a team of four right?" Anton asked, deciding to break the silence. Silvaki looked at Anton.

"Who said anything about being student?" Silvaki mentioned. They got to an elevator and entered, Ozpin pushed the top button as the doors closed.

"Just because I asked you to come here, it does not mean you're are being forced to attend here." Ozpin mentioned as they waited in the elevator.

"Then why am I here?" Anton asked as the elevator opened to a large round room with clockwork gears on the roof and a crescent white desk with a large half circle window behind it. There were three white fold out chairs in front of the desk and one fancy rollaround chair behind it. Ozpin took a seat on the fancy chair and motioned Anton and Silvaki to sit on the fold out chairs.

"You are here to ensure the safety of my students here at school along with my head mistress Glynda Goodwitch and Commander Ironwood. Sadly they could not attend this meeting for they are busy working with their students. But back to the matter at hand. I have heard much about you Anton Sonreef, you do jobs for a strange man you just met and all for the payment of a place to stay, you have a pet Nevermore and you put on a face of fear to those you encounter." Ozpin explained. Anton just looked down while Silvaki just grunted.

"Do you know who this man is?" Ozpin asked pointing at Silvaki. Anton and Silvaki just looked at each other. Then back at Ozpin.

"I cannot say that I do sir, only that he had treated me well upon my arrival and has provided a home for me." Anton explained.

"Well Silvaki shall I or shall you care to explain?" Ozpin asked looking at Silvaki. Silvaki just nodded then looked at Anton.

"I am a secret agent for the Professor here, I am to seek out the White Fang by any means and find out what they are up to, but I have grown too old to even try as you know but I also aid in the academy here where I can." He explained. Anton just looked at Ozpin in queer.

"Ok so then you want me to seek them out like he did?" Anton asked. Ozpin just shook his head.

"That is no longer necessary, thanks to the journal you found we have been able to pinpoint a few of their locations and also find out a bit of their plan, so I ask that you report anything you find to me from now on." Ozpin said handing the boy a flat device that is commonly known as a scroll. Anton looked at Silvaki then at the scroll.

"What will come of Storm, can I keep her?" Ozpin looked at Anton and thought for a moment.

"I suppose, but nothing will stop anyone from killing her when the see her." Anton had a look of joy.

"Then I accept this job, is there anything else you require of me?" Anton asked as he took the scroll and shook Ozpin's hand. They stopped and Ozpin looked out his window.

"Not for today other than to head back out to the court yard, it appears that your Nevermore has already found someone to play with." Ozpin mentioned as he chuckled a bit. Anton quickly left the room and ran straight for the elevator.

"Are you sure he is capable enough?" Silvaki asked as he stood.

"To be honest I'm not sure, but he will not be alone, he has already made friends with team RWBY no we let the cards fall into place." Ozpin explained as he looked out to see Anton run to Storm and a very surprised Ruby.

Ruby, thinking Storm was just another Nevermore, pulled out her sniper scythe, aimed at Storm and fired. But out of nowhere Anton showed up and blocked the bullet Ruby fired. Anton landed in front of Ruby and put on a very angry face.

"Anton, what, I thought you-" Ruby was very shocked to see Anton at Beacon.

"Never point that scythe at my Nevermore again." Anton said angrily. Ruby just put her head down and apologized. Anton started to walk off but Ruby grabbed his arm. Anton turned around and looked at her in the eye.

"Why are you such a lone wolf?" She asked letting go of his arm.

"That is a story best left untold." Anton said as he put on his hood and started walking away. But Ruby being the curious innocent girl she was just followed him. Storm squawked to inform Anton but he just waved her off.

"So let me get this straight you're just going to follow me until you get some answers, correct?" He asked as he stopped and turned to face Ruby.

"Yup." Was all she said trying to act cute. Anton just signed and continued to walk, Ruby following suite. They continued to walk until they reached the edge of the school where the ships dock to drop off students and supplies. Anton just sat on the very edge of the cliff and patted his left hand to his left, telling Ruby to sit. Ruby was hesitant at first but eventually decided to sit with him. Anton looked out to Vale taking in the view for a moment while Ruby just looked at Anton for a bit then looked out to see the view.

"It all started four years ago. I was on my way home to my village just outside of Mystral with my friends. Then out of nowhere a pack of Beowolves attacked us, i did my best to fend them off but my friends ... they didn't make it. That's why I tend to stay clear of making friends." Anton explained. They both just looked at the view of Vale.

"Is there more?" Ruby asked as she turned her head to look at Anton.

"Not that I'm going to tell you." Anton said as he got up and started to walk.

"So you're just the guy with extreme secrets aren't you?" Ruby said as she got up and went after Anton.

"If that's how you want to see it then yes." Anton replied as they continued to walk.

Unknown to them Yang, Blake, and Weiss were hiding behind some bushes spying on them.

"So why are we doing this again?" Weiss asked. Yang and Blake stood at the edge of the bush with binoculars.

"So we can get as much info out of Anton as we can." Blake answered still looking at the two friends walking by.

"And whose idea was this?" Weiss wondered as she got closer to the edge of the bush. Yang and Blake both raised their hands.

"Oh goody." Weiss sarcastically said as she sat behind the two stalkers.

Anton suddenly stopped. Ruby stopped in front of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Anton just looked towards the bush where Yang, Weiss, and Blake were. Yang and Blake shrieked as a throwing knife suddenly passed by them. Realizing they all got caught Yang, Weiss, and Blake stood in defeat.

"Next time I won't miss, if you want information just ask and maybe I'll give it to you." Anton said and continued to walk. Yang, Blake and Weiss just walked off leaving Ruby to run after Anton. Once she caught up with him Anton quickly turned and faced Ruby causing her to stop.

"Why do you care so much?" Anton asked.

"How can you care so little?" Ruby asked. Anton just clenched his fist then scampered off. He whistled, hopped on Storm and flew off. Leaving Ruby all by herself.

Anton quickly returned to the motel and ran into his room and resumed work in locating the White Fang. He set up a map of Vale and set up six possible locations on his wall with green thumb tacks. When he finished he heard a knock on the door.

"Come if you don't mind a mess." He said. The door opened and Silvaki entered.

"So I take it that you make friends by ticking them off." Silvaki mentioned. Anton continued to put up pictures and newspaper sightings of and set up areas the White Fang had hit with red thumbtacks and possible hit areas with blue tacks.

"Well they tried to get into my personal space and I didn't like it." Anton explained as he continued to work.

"They were just trying to get to know you."

"Well I didn't like how some of them did it."

"So ask them kindly to stop."

"And if they don't?"

"ANTON!" Anton stopped working and looked at Silvaki.

"Those who ask once will remember what you say, those who ask twice will forget who you are." Silvaki mentioned then walked out the room. Anton just stood there for a moment then heard another knock on the door. Anton looked through the peep hole in the door only to see Ruby there. Anton opened the door and stood there.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was just curious and wanted to know more about you and-" Anton shushed her and interrupted.

"No I'm the one who should apologize. Like you said, you were curious and I should have been a little more open with you." Anton said as they walked into his room.

"Then why weren't you?" Ruby asked as Anton sat at his desk by the window.

"Because ... I'm scared that you will do nothing but get in my way and possibly get hurt." Anton said as he turned his chair to look at Ruby.

"Then let me prove that I won't, let my team prove that we won't." Ruby begged. Anton thought for a moment.

"I will but I will have to talk to your Headmaster, Ozpin." Not to long after Anton said that he was tackled in a big hug from Ruby.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou. I promise we won't let you down." She said still hugging him.

"Can't *cough* breath." Anton said. Ruby realizing she was suffocating him quickly retracted from her hug.

"Opps sorry." She said awkwardly. Storm just cawed. Anton stood from his chair.

"Well in that case goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." Anton said. Ruby just hugged him again only this time a little softer but still shocked Anton. Anton may have been shocked but he eventually returned the hug. Ruby said goodnight and walked out of the motel and ran off to Beacon. Anton looked at his work, deciding to take a break he settled in his bed and went to sleep with Storm at his feet.


	4. Worth It, or Worthless

Chapter 4: Worth It, or Worthless?

Ruby woke up from a late night feeling tired beyond belief. Her room had one desk by the door, bookshelves on every wall filled with books, with one poster of five guys next to one of the two bunk beds. Her team had already left for the day so she thanked whatever god, gods and/or goddesses that it was a Saturday.

"Wait ... SATURDAY!" Ruby yelled as she quickly left her room. She ran through the halls and into the courtyard, there she ran straight for the cafeteria.

Anton woke up not to long after, once dressed he decided to take Storm out flying around Vale. As they flew Storm slowly tilted towards the downtown area but Anton saw this and pulled her away. According to what scientists have learned Creatures of Grimm are attracted to negativity and as they mature they learn new ways of hunting it. Anton was fully aware of what a Grimm was, but yet he tried to change that with Storm. So far he's been doing well but recently she's been keener, sharper, and has been growing bigger every week. Anton guided Storm towards Beacon when his scroll started to beep. He looked at it and Ozpin's face showed up on screen.

"Anton I require your assistance for tonight, meet me in my office for further detail." The message ended and the screen went blank. Anton then told Storm to increase speed. Storm then flew straight for the window in Ozpin's office.

Ozpin saw this and quickly opened the window allowing them to fly right in flip around and land on Ozpin's desk.

"Nice entry, now unto business." Ozpin said as he and Anton took a seat.

"So what do you have for me today Professor?"

"Anton, my students are having dance tonight, but I fear that something maybe up foot, as Silvaki and I read the journal there was something mentioned about tonight, though I am unsure of what it is exactly, I need you to ensure the safety of my students and scout out the perimeter for the evening. Can I count on you to complete the task?" Ozpin asked. Anton had to think for a moment.

"Alright I'll get it done, just one question."

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed to attend the dance?" Ozpin had to think, the he put on a sly smile.

"Yes but I suggest you find some better clothing, the green coat and hood is a bit menacing, if you don't mind my saying." Ozpin said walking over to the elevator. Anton followed telling Storm to stay.

Ruby grabbed her brunch then sat with her team across another. The other team was team JNPR that consisted of Jaune Arc, Pyrra Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Juane (John) wore a black hoodie with white armor plated outside, he had black and white sneakers, and his blue jeans were held up by a double belt that also carried his sword and scabbard shield. He wore gloves like Anton only they were tan and had a brown strip. That and his hair was shorter and much lighter than Anton's. Pyrra was the Untouchable Spartan. She wore Roman armor that was so authentic, she wore a crown over her long red hair, and had a round Spartan shield to go with her red and yellow sword that would turn into a javelin and also a rifle. Lie Ren wore green and black robes, grey jeans and black boots, but under the sleeves of his robes were gauntlets on both of his arms that held two green bladed SMGs that could pop out on command. His short black hair with a pink highlight covered one of eyes. Nora Valkyrie had pink hair and wore a white and black shirt that had a pink heart. Her pink skirt was held up by a utility belt that held extra grenades for her grenade launcher that would fold into an explosive hammer.

"So nice of you to finally join us, where were you last night?" Weiss asked giving Ruby the cold stare.

"Wait you snuck out!?" Nora quietly yelled so only their table could hear. Soon everyone questioned why, where, and when leaving Ruby in a state of shock, then the bell rang.

"We're not done just yet." Weiss said, then everyone went to class.

Anton and Ozpin were walking the halls of Beacon until a hyper fast tan and green blur ran into Anton causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ah Doctor Oobleck, just the Historian we need." Ozpin greeted the blur that turned out to be a tall green haired man wearing a tan vest over a white shirt and black pants with black shoes. He wore pure white glasses that hid his eyes.

"Why yes sir what is it you require?" Oobleck said in his really fast and hyper tone.

"Doctor we need a nice suit for the young boy here, I'm thinking either fifties or forties, it's for the dance and his mission." Oobleck just looked at Anton for a moment.

"Why no can do sir the fifties are much too quante and the forties are much too plain. I'm thinking either, twenties, seventies, or eighties." Oobleck explained. Ozpin was surprised a bit by this but he smiled and patted Oobleck on the back.

"Whatever it takes Doctor." Ozpin said. Doctor Oobleck just nodded then disappeared in a flash. Ozpin then looked to Anton as he got up.

"That should give you three hours exactly, in the meantime have a good day. Also I've given you level five access to all doors, elevators, and computers through your scroll, I hope that'll be useful for tonight." Ozpin explained as he walked away. Anton turned to walk away as well but was stopped when he saw Yang dragging Blake into a small classroom down the hall. Quickly he ran over and put his ear to the door. He couldn't really hear what was being said but he could make out the yelling he heard.

"What would you do if Roman Torchwick came in through that door?" Yang yelled.

"I'd fight him." Blake yelled back. Anton could hear some shoving.

"You can't even stop me." Then the shoving stopped and things were quiet for a moment. Then he heard footsteps coming for the door. Quickly Anton hid behind a nearby corner before the door opened and closed. Anton was about to sneak away but was found when Yang turned the corner he was at.

"And you said I was a stalker." She said. Anton jumped in surprise.

"What I didn't say that."

"It's cool, I'll consider it as payback for yesterday."

"Right." They just stood there for a moment.

"So why are you here, don't you have a cult to be hunting?" Yang asked.

"Priorities have temporarily changed, my employer has sent me here to watch the school until further notice." Anton explained.

"You know there's a Dance tonight. Im pretty sure that the guards will handle anything." Yang mentioned.

"Yeah but I was sent just in case." Anton the started walking away. "Besides you might see my name on the guest list." He said then turned the corner and disappeared.

Three hours had past when Anton got to motel and was greeted by Oobleck.

"Why hello Doctor Oobleck, have you brought the suit?" Anton asked.

"Precisely." Oobleck ran off and quickly came back with a black box.

"Inside this box is a black trench coat with six pockets, two on the outside and four inside, a black blazer with three inside pockets, a red button up shirt, black slacks, red belt, and a swirly black and red tie. The coat has a zipper near the neck due to a hood hidden inside. I bid the good luck and good night." Oobleck gave the box to Anton and ran off. Anton dropped the box on his bed, opened it and put everything he found on, leaving his normal attire on his bed. Anton looked in the mirror of his bathroom, he thought he looked nice but then he stroked his beard. Deciding it was time he shaved he went to his old attire and pulled out a small double ended curved pocket knife, it's handle looked like a flat metal bone that had the letters M O and M or W O and W it was hard to tell cause the M(s) or W(s) pointed away from the sideways O. Storm just cawed as he pulled out the knife. Anton washed his face then put on shaving cream but only shaved the sides of his face and under his chin, leaving him with a goyte on his face. He then left his bathroom and entered his room. He looked at his weapon Vibre and wondered how he was going to carry it with him, then he remembered his coat pockets. So he folded his katana into gun mode, then slipped it inside one of his left side pockets. Then he looked at his gloves.

"I suggest leaving the gloves off." He heard Ruby say. Anton turned to his right and there she was out of nowhere.

"Unless you need them in that case hide them in one of your pockets." She said as she walked towards Anton.

"How did you get in, more importantly why are you here?" He asked as Ruby stopped in front of him.

"Your friend Silvaki let me in, and I'm here because I was curious to know if you wanted to go to a dance tonight." She said.

"What, with you?" He asked in shock.

"Well as friends yeah, no one should go alone, and Yang said your priorities are to the school for now so, I wanted to make sure you had a great time while there." Ruby explained. Anton thought for a moment before saying.

"If I have the time then yes, I will gladly accompany you to the dance." Anton answered. Ruby then hugged him. Anton being the lone wolf he is was hesitant but returned the hug.

"Great, so are we friends now?" Ruby asked as they got out of the hug.

"Alright I give, we're friends." He said in a chuckling manner as he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Sweet, pick me up from my dorm at around seven." She said as she turned and left the motel. Silvaki then entered the room.

"Note to self, disrespect bear and bear will disrespect you." Was all he said, then he left chuckling to himself. Anton just shrugged off what he said and called Storm. Then he hopped on and flew away.

Ruby entered her dorm where she found Blake, Weiss, and Yang all waiting for her.

"Um hi guys, how's it going?" She asked, then the interrogation started.

"Where were you just now?" Yang asked.

"Why did you leave without saying anything?" Weiss asked.

"Was it worth it, or totally worthless?" Blake asked. Ruby just stared at them for a moment, then looked at Weiss.

"I left cause I didn't know what you would say." She then looked at Blake.

"It was totally worth it." Now she looked at Yang.

"And I was at Anton's motel." Now she looked down. All three of the girls looked at Ruby.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE?" They all yelled. Ruby looked sheepish.

After a long interrogation and long explanation, everyone decided to get ready for the dance. Weiss and Yang both wore white dresses, Blake ran off to go get a dress, and Ruby wore a red dress with black stalkings and a black bow tied around her waist. This was Ruby's first time wearing heels so she had difficulty walking.

Anton and Storm landed on the roof tops of Beacon. Anton starts running while Storm flew at his side. Soon he started running out of roof, so he quickly jumped, but jumped right into our monkey friend Son. Jumping into him caused both teens to fall off the edge of the building. Storm seeing this grabbed both boys and dropped them on the roof. Son finally got a good view of his obstacles face.

"Anton? What are you doing here?" Son asked as he got up and helped Anton up.

"Scouting the perimeter of the school for all and any suspicious activity, what about you?" Anton asked. Son just scratched the back of his head. "Uh, not running across the roofs for no reason, what so ever." He said giving a big smile. Anton just looked at him skeptically.

"Alright, alright I was ... you're not going to bust me for that are?" Son admitted. Anton just laughed.

"Get yourself a suit and tie then you're good." Anton told Son. Son just groaned and walked off in defeat leaving Anton to get back to work. Quickly he ran off again with Storm following suite. Soon he had checked half of the school when his ears twitched. Quickly Anton put on his hidden black hood and jumped onto another rooftop then stopped as Storm landed next to him. His eyes started flickering as he looked left then right. When he looked at his right he saw a person climb onto the roof he was on. His eyes stopped flickering and he could see it was a women dressed in black and wore a black mask. Sadly she did not see Anton there, for she just ran in the opposite direction of him. Anton quickly followed her as she jumped off the roof and continued to run. Anton stayed to the rooftops and pursued his target but stopped when she slowed down at the communications tower. Storm flew closer But Anton told her to stay out of sight so she flew off. The target snuck up behind a guard and knocked him out. Seeing this Anton took immediate action and jumped from where he was and pulled out Vibre folding it into katana mode and pressing the high frequency button. Allowing it to vibrate rapidly. Once he hit the ground his target was already inside knocking out guards everywhere. Anton entered and found her walking into the elevator. Quickly he jumped for the door but it closed on him. Luckily he had level five access on his scroll, so he plugged his scroll into the slot and the door instantly opened to his surprised target. Unplugging his scroll, he jumped in and swung at the target. She quickly dodged and spun around summoning two demonic swords. She swung her right sword at Anton but he blocked cutting through sword. Shocked she pulled out a vile and waved it in front of her spewing a gas that formed into glass and shot right for Anton. He blocked as he swung Vibre with great skill and talent, cutting through every glass shard fired at him. One of the shards he missed and dodged but it hit the door button. As the door open on floor 42, the target kicked Anton out and in the process grabbed his scroll. Anton attempted to run in the elevator, but slammed his face into the door as he saw his target waved at him in a foxy manner.

"Damn it! … Wait I should watch my mouth, I'm technically on school grounds. But still, Dang it!" He yelled as he slammed his fists on the door. Then he thought of something, if his scroll was stolen maybe he could use a terminal to track it. So quickly he ran to a nearby terminal and reported his lost scroll, the screen then showed a diagram of the tower and the elevator going up to the top floor then it left the elevator and was plugged into another terminal. Then he noticed the elevator go down, so he quickly got up and hit the elevator button and the doors opened as he got in. Once inside he waited for a moment before realizing he was still going down. He groaned and face palmed as he wondered just who would be in the Comms tower at this hour besides himself and his target. When the doors opened he was shocked to see Ruby in her elegant dress with her Scythe in hand. Ruby, not seeing his face or recognizing his hood, pointed her Scythe at Anton and readied for a battle.

"Who are you and just so you know this isn't a Halloween party so drop the hood." She demanded. Anton just laughed as he dropped his hood for Ruby, shocking her instantly.

"A Halloween party? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" he said as he continued to laugh.

"H- hey I've got better, I was just thinking on the fly." She said as she pointed her Scythe down.

"I hope you do cause we aren't done yet, come on." Anton pulled her into the elevator and put his hood back on.

"Nice dress by the way, hope you were having fun before coming here." Anton said as they waited.

"Oh thanks it's ok I guess, I'm just not really a Fancy kind of girl." Ruby said blushing a bit.

"Well you know what they say, you only live once."

"Never heard that one before."

"Later, we're here." The doors opened to an empty room. Anton Motioned Ruby to his right as he went left, Ruby tripped a bit but regained her balance. Anton looked at her in question but she just smiled.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Ruby asked. The target rose from her desk and turned to Ruby.

"You know this isn't a masquerade party so why don't you take the mask off!" Ruby demanded, the only response she got was a vial of Dust that formed into glass being shot at her. Ruby Blocked by swirling her Scythe in front of her shattering every shard. Anton answered with three of Vibre's shots in gun mode but the target blocked them all with a force field of some sort. Then Ruby tried but got the same result. Quickly the target spun around and summoned her swords again, jumping at Ruby after. Ruby blocked with her Scythe's handle but struggle to hold her back and her heels didn't help much at all either. Anton seeing this kicked his target away from Ruby then grabbed her by the neck. The target struggle to get free but Anton's gripe was to strong, he held Vibre to his target's neck but heard Ruby yell.

"STOP!" Anton looked at her and saw her face in terror, pure fear and terror enough to distract him from his target that punched him in the face. Then the elevator opened again and a Man in a white suit with short black hair entered distracting both Anton and Ruby from the target. The target took this chance to disappear from the crowd.

"Oh great. Now what, our only lead to anything has escaped and now all we have is nothing but possibilities, well back to the drawing board with me." Anton yelled in anger as he slammed his fists on the desk.

"Well at least we can work with that, it's better than nothing." The man in a white suit said. Anton just looked at him and shaped up his attitude slightly.

"And you are?" Anton asked.

"Commander Ironwood, we're supposed to look after the school remember, or did Ozpin forget to mention that?" Ironwood said.

"No he mentioned it." Anton said, then he looked at Ruby.

"This was exactly what I was afraid of, if you hadn't gotten in my way we would have had more information by now, that lady would've been put in chains and irons and locked in a cell if you didn't distract me she wouldn't have been a problem." Anton yelled. Ruby just stood her ground.

"If I didn't distract you, you would've killed her on the spot." She retracted.

"If and only if she proved useless or wouldn't spill." He mentioned.

"What difference would it have made, you still would've killed her, and what does that mean for the rest of us huh. If we prove useless or seem to do nothing but get in your way are you just going to kill us?"

"No, but criminals are different, criminals who plot, who kill, who don't show remorse for what they do, they are the ones who don't get a happy ending, they're the ones who stop others from having a happy ending."

"And what makes you any different from them if you don't show any remorse yourself." This hit Anton like a bull in a china shop as Ruby continued to speak. "I look at you and I see a leader who will do what is right, I see a thrill seeker who always finds adventure, and I see a Hunter who finds his prey but does not kill it unless he absolutely has to because you were provoked first. But I look into your eyes and I can see the rage, the hatred, and the sadness you hold onto." Anton started for the elevator, she wasn't wrong for there is still much to Anton we don't know, but she was willing to find out herself. "I want to help, but I don't know how. I want to see my friend happy and well." She finished. Anton stopped at the elevator door.

"How can you call us friends when we only met two weeks ago and just started seeing each other for the past few days?" he asked as he turned to her.

"It's like I said, I see you for you. Weather you think this is worth it or worthless, I think it's worth it for what it is" She walked up to him and hugged him then continued. "And deep down I think you think it's worth it as well, even if you don't see your own happy ending. You can make one for yourself." Anton returned the hug as they stood there for a moment in time. Afterwards they explained to Ironwood what happened and he let them go for the night, they said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways for the night. Anton and Storm returned to the motel and ran into Silvaki on their way in.

"How went the night comrade?" He asked Anton.

"Could have been worse yet could have been better." Anton replied.

"You did not disrespect bear did you?" Silvaki asked in a serious tone.

"Yes and no but the bear instead hit me with respect." Anton said as he walked to his room.

"Now that is a good sign kiddies." Silvaki said after Anton left, not breaking the fourth wall whatsoever. Anton took off his suit and hung it up in his hidden closet across from his bed then put on his normal attire and jumped into bed.

"Totally worth it huh Storm?" Storm just squawked at his question as she got comfortable at his feet. "Yeah I think so to." And with that they fell asleep for the night.


	5. Out of the Way

Chapter 5: Out of the Way

Anton was up and at Ozpin's office accompanied by Silvaki, Ozpin, General Ironwood, and a woman in a nice black and white suite that had a black cape with tails and was purple on the inside. She wore sharp glasses in front of her eyes, and had a wand sheathed to her belt. Her blonde hair was put up in a bun to ensure its and her own safety.

"They. Were. Here ... Ozpin they were here!" Ironwood shouted as he slammed the desk.

"We know James." The blonde lady said.

"I suggest a full sweep of the city, I'll send my men in and-" Ironwood was cut by the lady.

"Oh are military tactics always the answer for you, you'd rather stire up a scene than-"

"Gylnda" Ozpin interrupted.

"Well he does." Gylnda said.

"I know but right this is a delicate situation, the enemy has struck and if we send in everything without knowing the next move, it could mean catastrophe." Ozpin said. Just then the elevator opened and Ruby entered.

"Sorry I took so long, somebody press all the buttons to every floor ... it wasn't me." She explained.

"Ruby, thank you for coming, how are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Well I'd feel a lot better if my bad guy catching record wasn't o to three." Everyone just stayed silent, though Anton had a look of surprise.

"Right so that's the tone we're going for got it." Ruby said awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ruby I just want you to know that what you and Anton did last night was what being a hunter was all about. You saw a situation and you took a chance." Ironwood said as he walked up to her.

"The woman, did she look familiar to you at all?" Gylnda asked. Ruby tried her best to describe her.

"Well she wore a mask, and she fought with glass. So no I wouldn't say that I knew her. She didn't speak either. But I don't think that was her semblance, her clothes glew every time she attacked." Ruby said. Ironwood just walked back to the desk

"Safe for the glass, that sounds like the woman we fought when we met Ruby." Gylnda said.

"Embedding Dust into fabric is an age old technic it could have been anyone." Ironwood mentioned.

"What if she was working with the White Fang?" Anton asked as he butted in.

"Wait you think she's working for the White Fang." Ruby asked. Everyone just stared at her.

"It's a possibility, yes." Ozpin said.

"Well I think she may have said something about a base or a hideout, somewhere in the southeast." Ruby explained. Ozpin put a hand on his chin.

"Interesting." He said before Gylnda spoke.

"I thought you said she-"

"That will be all Ruby, thank you for your cooperation." Ozpin said cutting Gylnda off.

"Anytime." Ruby said as she turned to walk out, waving as she left. The moment she was gone everyone turned to Anton.

"Let me guess, scoop the area, get rid of any hostiles and be back in time for supper?" Anton asked. Everyone just shook their heads yes.

"Well then I'm on it." Anton was just at the door when Ozpin stopped him.

"Just a moment, what about team RWBY? Would you mind if they came with you?" He asked. Anton just stood there for a moment.

"As long as they are out of the way, then that is fine with me, just tell them to meet me there and we'll see how it goes." Anton said as he left.

Anton and Storm flew all the way to the southeast and landed in the middle of a wasteland on the highest building. He looked around for anything suspicious but sadly saw nothing of the sort. So he sat with Storm at his side. He took his binoculars and scooped again this time he saw a flicker in the distance in one of the lower buildings. He focused on that flicker and zoomed in, he thought he saw a flashlight but then he saw a flash. Quickly his eyes started sparkling and he could make out a figure, a person. His eyes stopped sparkling and he jumped on Storm. Quickly they flew towards the person only to see she disappeared. Not long after he could hear gunfire and Beowolves. Anton looked outside and he watched half a Beowolf fly by him. He looked to his left and he saw Team RWBY with Doctor Oobleck and a small dog.

"Ah Anton there you are, I was wondering when we'd run into you." Oobleck said as he walked up to him. He ignored what he just saw and focused on the situation at hand.

"What's up, did I miss anything?" He said.

"Not much just a pack of Beowolves and a hunt for criminals." Oobleck said. Soon they were joined with Team RWBY and the small dog.

"Professor, there are more Grimm on the way." Weiss said as they approached.

"That's Doctor to you miss Schnee, but it looks like we have more work to do." Oobleck said as they all ran off safe for Anton who looked behind him. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Ruby.

"What's up?" She asked. Anton looked out to where he saw the figure before he answered.

"I saw something earlier, I'll look into it later though." He said as they turned around to join the group.

Anton found himself surrounded by three Beowolves. One of them charged him, quickly he leaped to the side and pulled out Vibre. Then another tried to pounce him but he flipped back then jump flipped, swinging Vibre in front of him, sliceing the head off of it. As he landed, the other two both charged him. Anton quickly jumped over the Beowolves and swung Vibre across both heads as they continued to charge. After he landed the Beowolves stopped then fell over. He heard clapping behind him and found Oobleck walking towards him.

"Well done Anton, exquisite work." He said.

"Nah I was sloppy in some areas, but I will take the compliment." Anton said.

"Take it as you will. But let me ask, some one of your experience why come to Vale, why even bother staying in a place that has problems of it's own?" Oobleck asked. Anton had to think for a moment.

"Because I seek something Doctor. Something that may contain answers for me." Anton answered vaguely.

"I see and I assume it should be a singe with your eagle eyes and what not." What Oobleck said froze Anton.

"How?"

"Ah the students need my assistance, good day Anton." With that Oobleck left quickly. Anton just stood there for a while until he snapped out of it and walked off. Then in the corner of his eye he saw the same flicker to his left. It was an orb of light and it flew around Anton as it hummed softly. Anton looked at it then looked down in shame.

"I know that's you Lilith, I know that what Samuel and I did was wrong. But for the past two years I have been begging for forgiveness, please if you have any heart left in your wandering soul ... just give me a second chance." At this point he shed a small tear and looked like he was about to break. Unknown to him Ruby snuck by behind him but didn't get close, she just let the scene play as she heard sadness in his voice.

"I know our history is complicated but I spent everyday trying to fix all my wrongs with not only you, but everyone around me. So they could see me for who I am. Yes I was afraid of what they would think and yes I was afraid of your rejection, but now five years later and look at me. I'm still a mess I'm still not stable and now you're gone and out of not only my life but your families and friends. We were like brother and sister once and I'm sorry for ever ruining that by my personal feelings towards you. If I could take the clock and turn back time I would fix it all." The orb of light moved toward a nearby building, Anton decided to follow as he continued. Ruby also following, knowing that she would never hear him say this to her personally but still keeping her distance to avoid getting caught.

"Since the day you I have tried to find a way to move past what has happened, and right when I had given up I found hope again. But I will never forget our time together nor the lessons we had learned from each other because they helped shape me into finding who I am." The orb flew out of the building and stopped at the cliffside. Then it flashed and turned into a teenage girl wearing a blue dress to match her blue glow and just a bit shorter than Anton. Her dark blue hair went down to her shoulders. Anton was shocked to actually see her but walked up to her anyways. Ruby stopped at the door and continued to watch.

"What I was afraid of was never seeing you again, and here we are now five years later. Whatever you are here for Lilith, please tell me." Lilith put her head next to his ear and whispered something that Ruby couldn't hear. Anton's eyes light up as he jerked his head back.

"Are you sure, he's still alive?! Huh well where can I find him. Point in his direction and I will see it done." Lilith pointed outward beyond the cliff. Anton looked far and wide until he saw a village out in the middle of the forest.

"I see it. I will see this task done and not a moment too soon." As he started to walk away Lilith grabbed his arm stopping him completely. She pulled him to face her and for a moment they stood there until she pulled her face to kiss him on the check. Then they looked at each other.

"Thanks big brother." She said as she flashed into an orb of blue light and flew away. Anton watched as the orb passed Ruby while she walked out to him. Anton didn't look so surprised as she got in front of him with her head down. She just stood there in silence.

"Let me guess, you heard everything." Anton said breaking the silence. Ruby just nodded her head yes. He turned for a moment and put his hands on his hips then walked to the cliff and sat on the edge. "Come here, I want tell you something." Anton said as he motioned Ruby to sit next to him. She did hesitantly and listened to what he had to say.

"Look I've been around the block enough times to tell when someone is worried about me but doesn't want to say, so I'm going to be honest." He said with a serious tone. Ruby just locked eyes with him.

"There's a darkness inside everyone, and the people who have dived into it are broken. Most of the time they can get better with some help but ... I'm broken only I'm passed saving. No one can help me, because I don't want them to. Okay and what you just saw was what keeps me in the dark. The one friend I truly cared about before she left me. Only now she gave me a chance to apologize and redeem myself." They sat in silence for a moment as they turned out toward the forest.

"So when you said you wanted my team and I out of the way you were more scared of pains returning more than us getting hurt?" Ruby asked. They locked eyes again.

"Both actually, but now I want to fix that. Here give me your hand this might sting a little." Anton said as he pulled out his double ended knife.

"What why?!" She asked.

"Do you trust me or not?" He said. Ruby paused for a moment, looking Anton straight in the eye. She didn't understand it but she felt she could trust him so she held out her hand. Anton took it and opened up her palm.

"If you think it will sting or hurt to much then close your eyes." He said. She did just that before she felt the blades edge on the palm of her left hand.

"You and your team, though at times troublesome, have proven to me that you are capable of handling yourselves and have earned my trust. Therefore I don't want anything between us to be complicated or confusing. So from here on out I will be honest to every question you may have and to always help you when I can." Anton finished carving but to Ruby's surprise she didn't feel a thing. When she opened her eyes she saw a rose with wings on the stem. Ruby looked at Anton's right hand and saw the same thing and no blood dripped from either of them.

"I don't understand." Ruby said. Anton just held Ruby's left hand with his right.

"A wound will only heal if you let it. A person can only help you if you let them. Maybe it's about time for me to stop being so stubborn and accept that I have friends." He let go of her hand and the mark became a necklace of pure silver with a ruby stone rose. Ruby just stared at it in awe and she noticed the mark on her hand had disappeared. Then she looked at Anton who just smiled and gave her the 'well put it on if you like it' look. She did so and the ruby stone glowed brightly in the sunlight of the afternoon, quickly she hugged him feeling all warm and fuzzy. Anton was quick to return it this time, only not just feeling warm or fuzzy but rather he felt rejuvenated or healed to be more precise. But off in the distance we find Yang and doctor Oobleck hiding behind some rubble spying on the pair of friends.

"I have a hunch that this is only the spark of something bigger." Yang said angrily as she slammed fist into the rock next to her.

"Now, now Yang whatever happens between those two is none of our business, but you are right about one thing. Anton's path lies somewhere else at the moment that will affect the later. Now granted Ozpin will be mad but the only who can legitimately say anything in his defense is your sister." Oobleck said with no sense in what he said what so ever.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, obviously very confused.

"Never mind that, the rest of the team needs me, have fun stalking your sister and her friend." With that being said the doctor zipped of as fast as he could, leaving Yang very confused but she decided to put it off for later. She looked back in the direction of Ruby and Anton as they stood from the cliff. Then Anton looked directly at Yang and shot a death defying glance that scared the yippies out of her, she ran to the rest of the team. Then he looked back at Ruby.

"So you got stuff you need to take care of?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be gone for a few days, a week at most. But I'm sure you and your team will be able to handle yourselves in the time being." Anton said as he turned to the cliff.

"Well that's a first." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What?" Anton turned to look at Ruby.

"You, trusting my team and I to handle ourselves." Anton just chuckled.

"Well if you want that to continue then don't steer me wrong." They both laughed until Anton was about to walk away. Ruby stood there for a moment contemplating what to do.

'He's walking off to one of his grand adventures. Will he be back? What will he do? What will I do?! Well may as well, all or nothing.' She thought to herself until she ran up to Anton and tackled the poor boy, but he stayed his ground and stood on his feet while Ruby held him tight.

"Ruby what are you doing?" He asked totally shocked.

"You forgot the most important thing before you leave anyone or anything. ... You didn't say goodbye." At this point Ruby herself had mixed feelings for what was going on, but for now she went with it. Anton had no Idea what was going on, normally he walks away and that is that. But this was beyond him and had no Idea what to do so he goes to plan b ... roll with it.

"Alright if I say it will you stop squeezing me to death?" Ruby shook her head.

"But you have to say it first." She said. Anton sighed but ultimately gave in and returned the hug.

"I will be back I promise."

"Prove it."

"How can I to you?"

"Do something only you would do." Anton thought for a moment about what he did to prove his return in the past and thought of Lilith and their adventures together, then thought of this moment, this time, this place, this now.

"Ruby." He sighed.

"Yeah?" Anton let go slightly but they were still hugging so they only looked at each other.

"I promise I will be back." Then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. This totally shocked Ruby making her blush a little and was thrown into awkwardness. They then looked at each other, Ruby in awe and Anton in casual.

"But for now this is goodbye." With that they let go and Anton walked over to the cliff and jumped. As he jumped you could hear a whistle as he fell. Afterwards seeing Storm fly right after him. Ruby just stood there for a moment not knowing what just happened or what to do. She didn't even know how she felt about this. She was confused and yet deep down she felt warmth, a growing warmth inside her as she watched Anton fly off in the distance.

"Please keep that promise." Ruby said as she walked away from the cliff.

Anton flew towards the town he saw earlier but looked back at the ruined part of the city. Stormed cawed and Anton refocused on the town ahead. He himself had trouble with his feelings but he let them slide for he had to focus on his task at hand. He needed to redeem himself.


	6. A town called Christmas

Chapter 6: A Town called Christmas

As Anton flew towards the town, he noticed the weather getting dim and dark. Then out of nowhere it started snowing. Storm cawed and tried to catch snowflakes as they flew making Anton chuckle to himself. By the time they landed in the town the snow covered the land by two feet deep and the snowfall started becoming worse. So Anton took Storm to the nearest barn or inn. He found one nearby and knocked on the door. When someone answered he mentioned Storm being a Nevermore then they shut him out. Sadly every inn he went to didn't accept Storm to stay and he looked for hours on end. So he stopped and sat outside with Storm.

"Well this was bloody useless." He said, Storm cawing after. So they waited and waited. As the snow got worse so did their surroundings, soon Anton couldn't see past his hand even with his special vision. Then he heard footsteps coming closer and closer till he saw a hooded figure in front of him.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" The figured said. Anton could recognize the Scottish voice but he couldn't see his face.

"Well come on lad, wouldn't want you to freeze out here with your bird." The figure said as he let out his right hand. Anton took it and followed the man with Storm right behind him. They walked for an hour or two then Anton saw a big house in front of him. He couldn't see the outside itself but he did see the lights on. Once they entered Anton could see how nice the inside was. The entrance was that of a cathedral bell tower with four doors, one to every side. The he saw the hooded figure a lot better. Anton noticed the man's coat and hood was similar to his own only a dark shade of crimson red. His gloves were not finger cut and pure black. His jeans were black and his shirt was white covered in a black vest. His spiked toed boots were also black but had a red skull on them. There seemed to be a leather strap on him that held a set of boomerangs and the belt around his waist held two small scythes. The hooded man let down his hood revealing his sharp green eyes and dark brown hair that came to the bottom of his neck. Anton barely recognized him, but he knew exactly who he was.

"Jarvis!?" He said as he ran up to his friend and hugged him tight. Jarvis was an old friend of Anton's as well as mentor and though he doesn't look it but he is actually over hundreds of years old due to a curse he received at a young age.

"Good to see you to lad." Jarvis said as they broke the hug.

"Come you must be freezing." Jarvis led Anton and Storm through the left door and they entered a huge room with a library and big fire place with a nice fire going on.

"Well make yourselves at home, this is my house after all and you were always welcome on all of my homesteads and don't worry if you are cold, I can get the maids to cook us up some stew and pork." Jarvis stated. Anton just sat by the fire while Storm cuddled next to him and cawed.

"Stew and warm pork would be nice." He said. Jarvis nodded, he walked to an intercom link and told the maids to cook up some dinner for the guests, and then he sat with Anton by the fire.

"So how have you been mate, what sort of misadventure are you in now?" Jarvis asked. Anton thought to himself for a moment. It had been over two years since they talked to each other, let alone see each other. But Jarvis, no matter what Anton did, was there for Anton for anything he needed.

"I've been busy with surviving and finding a life for myself." Jarvis didn't believe what Anton said.

"And how well has that been going for ya?" He asked.

"Not as well as I thought, I did what the Elders told me and yet right when I think I've had my last adventure I meet a bunch of people and get dragged into more adventures." They both started laughing. After they stopped Anton started petting Storm and continued.

"Then I met this one girl, Ruby, I thought my being anti-social would eventually scare her and her friends off. But after a month of running into them, they wouldn't stop trying to know me." Jarvis also found this hard to believe. Anton anti-social? That just wasn't him, at least before the incident with the Beowolves.

"Anton, listen mate I know that what happened between you and Lilith was hard and tragic but-"

"Which is why I am here." Anton interrupted.

"Lilith came to me just yesterday, and she came to give me a task." Jarvis was lost, though he has heard of things like this happening before. He himself has never seen this happen.

"What sort of task" Jarvis asked, he was very curious as to how this happened.

"It's Samuel, we need to find him." They heard bells ringing, signifying that dinner is ready.

"Well you're in bad luck lad, with this storm brewing in the place we're going is the kitchen." They got up and Storm waddled behind them as they walked the luxurious halls of the Manner. As they walked they saw maids and butlers wander the halls and go door to door, entering and exiting, working as if there was no tomorrow.

"When did you become wealthy like this?" Anton asked. The last time they met Jarvis was as poor as a pig on the street.

"Did you honestly think that the line of work I do would lead to me being penniless. In all of my centuries I managed to save up to this with my hidden vault in this town. Now I'm not only the richest but I'm also the mayor." They entered the dining room and found a very luxurious table surrounded by twenty-two luxurious chairs, the table was set with a gourmet dinner of turkey, pig, even a fully cooked cow in the center. There was expensive silverware at every seat and all sorts of exotic foods across the table. Anton was left in awe, he had never had the privilege to even think of having a dinner like this.

"Why all the chairs if it's just the two of us?" He asked. Jarvis sat at the far end of the table and pressed a button on his chair.

"Gretel, please notify all staff that dinner is served." Anton just looked at the man. Jarvis singled Anton to sit next to him as the door opened and all the staff entered and sat in an orderly fashion. As Anton sat he saw the staff set their places with such etiquette that he almost felt embarrassed.

"The staff is like my family, I provide them with a roof and food, as well as pay, and in turn they can do as they please while I'm off, so long as they clean up before I return." Everyone was having a fun and lovely dinner. Anton just ate as he watched everyone having fun and chatting about until Jarvis spoke.

"So this is you being anti-social." He asked. Anton just looked around. But then he saw one of the staff members stare in his direction. It was a young girl about six years younger than Anton. Her blue eyes were slightly covered by her brown hair. She wore what the rest of the staff were wearing, black robes, white hood, and a rosary. Once she noticed he was looking right at her she quickly went back to her food.

"Who's she?" Anton asked as he pointed to the brown haired girl. Jarvis looked where he pointed and saw the little girl. Meanwhile Storm just nibbled at her food, deciding she didn't like bird seeds she snuck under the table and steal others.

"Oh she's uh ..." Jarvis couldn't finish. Anton got skeptical but decided to let it slide.

"Well you might not like this but she's Lilith's little sister, Forest." This majorly shocked Anton. Lilith's little sister, here?

"And in case you haven't noticed, I do run a Cathedral here." Jarvis stated. Anton got up and walked to the library. Jarvis tried to stop him but he found a throwing knife in his turkey. Once there Storm tilted her head as she followed.

"God Storm what am I supposed to do, tell her 'hey I'm sorry but I couldn't save your sister from a Beowolf' I'm sorry but that doesn't sound like it'll fly." Storm just cawed and pecked Anton's head.

"What do you mean behind the-" Anton stopped and Storm hopped off of him as the door opened. Anton pulled out his knife and unsheathed Vibre, put them away once he saw Forest walk in. She was quiet, and looked scared, bit she walked right up to him slowly then stopped in front of him.

"Look I know your mad at me and I understand-" Anton was interrupted by her hug.

"That's what you said to her, right after she left you, isn't it?" Her voice was small and quiet, yet cool and calm. She came up to just under his shoulders in height.

"Yes."

"Yet you still had adventures together."

"Yes, and it was my fault for letting her come."

"You couldn't have stopped her even if you wanted to."

"Aye that is true." They broke the hug and sat by the fire.

"How did you end up here, working for Jarvis?" Anton asked. Storm cuddled next to him and he began to stroke her head.

"After the Village was overrun with Beowolves, everyone slowly started to scatter. Once the Elders gave up, I was left and Jarvis found me." She answered. But Forest could not take her eyes off of Storm. Anton noticed this.

"Don't worry, Storm won't bite. I found as a hatchling and saved her from a pack of Beowolves. Since then, she's been my partner." Forest was still a little skeptical.

"So are you staying for Christmas or are you here on business?" She asked. Anton looked confused.

"Christmas isn't for another few weeks or so." He answered as he pulled out his map of Renmant.

"No the town is called Christmas." Anton let down his map and looked up.

"Oh, well I am here on business and I wish I could stay, but I need to return to Vale once I'm done here."

"Why?"

"Because I have unfinished business there."

"You have unfinished business everywhere."

"Oh hush." They looked at each other and smiled. Then Jarvis walked in with a big smile and some gift wrapped boxes.

"Well since it is around that time lads I thought since you were staying we may as well give you your gift now." Anton just laughed while Storm just cawed.

"Jarvis you didn't have to." Jarvis looked at the boy like he was being silly.

"Anton it's the custom of Christmas, everyone gets a gift, but those who've been naughty get punished with work." Forest explained. Anton gave her a dumb look, he knew what Christmas was. He was just still working the fact that the town was called Christmas.

"Well let's open them, Forest would you like to go first?" Forest looked at Jarvis as if he was crazy. She only opened her gifts on the day of Christmas. But when she was handed a bigger box then what both Anton and Jarvis had.

"Well go on lass we don't have all day the storm will set soon." Jarvis said. Forest then unwrapped the gift to reveal an old chest that Anton clearly recognized. Forest looked at the two then at the chest.

"Why don't we see what's inside?" Anton suggested. Forest then opened the chest and pulled out a black hooded coat that had purple streaks on the sleeves and back and was purple on the inside of the hood. She set that next to her then pulled out a crossbow that had curved blades for the bow and a slot of a round container. Then she found a pair of leather boots with a purple tree symbol on the side, as well as a pair of similar gloves.

"This all used to belong to Lilith, after she died she left this at my door. Now since you'll be joining us on future trips, I thought it be appropriate for you to have her gear the crossbow's name in Sharp." Jarvis said. Anton looked at Jarvis as if he were crazy, a little girl helping two older boys hunt down a man.

"Wait when did we discuss this?" Anton asked.

"We just did lad." Jarvis stated. Anton sat in defeat. Forest ran off with the gear in a gleeful manner to try it on. Jarvis walked up to Anton with a much small gift wrapped box.

"This is from a friend back before you left your village. He said it would come in handy one day but only for you." Anton looked at the box then back at Jarvis. Jarvis nodded his head then sat down where Forest was. Anton unwrapped the box to find a small chest, he opened the chest and found two unusual gauntlets. They both had blades sticking out but the only difference between the two was one had what looked like a very small crossbow and the other had a very long yet thin hook. He put them on his wrists and watched was the blades retracted and hid under his wrists. Then the hidden bow folded in with the blades as well as the hook.

"A gift from an Assassin?" Anton asked.

"And from the only one we know." Jarvis stated.

"Samuel!" They both said. Then Forest entered the room with her gear on and Sharp in hand.

"So are we ready to go?" She asked. They all looked at each other and nodded, then they walked out the door. Outside the weather cleared up, though there was still snow on the ground. It was bright as day and they ran into town. Anton took to the sky on Storm to get a better view of the town. His eyes started sparkling as he looked for Samuel, it took him a few minutes but he found his target running across the rooftops in a hurry as if running from something. Anton then signaled Jarvis and Forest to follow him as he chased down Samuel who was wearing a brown and yellow sleeve hooded coat. Samuel was about to jump but was caught by Storm. They flew to an enclosed alley where Samuel was dropped and tackled to a wall by Anton who head his hood on as well.

"So after years of hunting the prey has finally spotted the hunter and showed itself." Samuel said. Anton unsheathed his right hidden blade and pointed at Samuel's neck.

"And the prey will not hesitate like last time." Anton said as Forest and Jarvis caught up. Forest had Sharp pointed right at Samuel and Jarvis readied a boomerang.

"So why not end it then?" Anton was silent and his right hand started to twitch a bit. Samuel was only amused by this.

"So will not hesitate he says, or are you here to finally accept that it was you, the monster, that killed Lilith?" Anton started to glow green a bit as he stabbed Samuel in the stomach. Jarvis started to look worried, as did Forest only she nearly dropped Sharp. They heard Samuel laugh a bit as cried in pain.

"Yes I'm aware that it was my fault, but if you loved her half as much as I, then you would have been able to let it go." Anton told him.

"And you did?" Samuel said mockingly. Anton just stood there seriously. Storm looked at them from above with curiousness.

"You see, you never could get over her, even when you didn't have her, so why should I?" Anton stabbed him again and again they could hear a tiny bit of laughter in his cries.

"Because it will slow you down and drag you to hell just as it does to me, every day I lose a bit of my humanity all because I can't get over the fact that She never cared like I did, that she had you in her life, and that turned me into a monster who will torture anyone who pisses him of, kill to make him feel good, and lie to those who actually care about him but is too blind to see." As Anton explained what past scenarios did to him, he shed a single tear out of his left eye. Samuel had a smile on his face as he laughed.

"You think this is funny? The only reason you still alive and me being here, is because she asked me to." Samuel looked a bit surprised as Anton continued.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm asking myself why I'm telling you all this and why I'm doing this in the first place, oh wait, IT'S BECAUSE I CARE ENOUGH TO GIVE A DAMN NO MATTER WHAT! I may have wanted more but I learned that the world we live in, doesn't give us what we want. It gives us what we need, to learn, to survive, to grow, and to teach." Anton let go of Samuel and started to walk away.

"So then what am I supposed to do?" Samuel asked. Anton turned to look at him.

"Onwards and Upwards." Then he walked away with Jarvis and Forest. Storm wasn't too far behind but was a little high up. Samuel watched them walk away as he thought to himself about this whole situation and how he let it control for so long, that he forgot his own life in the process. He vowed that day to move forward with his life and to only look back at the good and not the bad. For in this Christmas town you learn that there is only one gift this world will give you, and that is the very air you breath that allows you to live, to learn, to grow, but more importantly to share your time with the one that you not only care about, but the ones that care about you. As Samuel wandered the Streets of Christmas, Lilith made herself visible to him as she appeared in front of him. She moved closer to him and put a hand on his cheek. Samuel grabbed her hand gently and sighed a lonely sigh.

Back with Anton and his new founded gang.

"Alright so how we drop you guys off and I will see you next time." Anton said as they got close to the Cathedral, but stopped when he noticed Jarvis and Forest next to Storm.

"Actually Anton, since it's the town called Christmas, I left the Cathedral in charged due to us being away." Jarvis said. Forest stepped up to him.

"What he's trying to say is, we're coming with you, to Vale." After what she said Anton had a look of surprise but he accepted. Anton got on top of Storm, and Storm picked up Jarvis and Forest. Then they flew off to Vale.

Back in Vale the snow storm just passed and covered the city in snow. Ruby was in her dorm with the rest of Team RWBY as they were looking out the window watching the snow. Weiss had a camera and she took pictures of the snow, Blake had a notepad and tried her best to draw the city under snow. As for Ruby and Yang they just stood there watching. Then Zwei the dog came in between everyone then barked and everyone laughed.

"I need to take more and better pictures of this, I'll be outside." Weiss said as she ran out the door.

"Yeah me too, maybe I can get a better view on the roof." Blake said as she ran after Weiss. The two sisters were left alone with their dog.

"So this is nice, nice snow, nice city, and nice dorm." Yang said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah it is and I'm really excited to go out there and run around and make snow angels and throw snow balls." Ruby said excitedly. Then there was a knock on the door. Yang went to go answer it and found Anton. She didn't open the door all the way so just he and she could talk.

"Gone for a day or two at the most, it's been Three!" She yelled in a whisper.

"Yeah ok I get it, but I'm back now." Yang still held the door and gave Anton a suspicious look.

"Next time, make a promise only if you know you can keep it." She said. Ruby became a little suspicious.

"Yang is everything alright?" She asked. Yang turned to look at her sister.

"Yes Ruby everything is fine." Then she looked at Anton. "I'll give you two some time, you really had her worried and scared, not to mention confused." Then she walked off into the hall.

"I know." Anton whispered to himself. Then he entered, shocking the poor girl inside. They stood there in silence for a bit.

"So you're back." Ruby said as she crossed her arms, Anton doing the same.

"Yes, I'm back and now that my personal vendetta is over its back to work for me." He said.

"I thought you were always on a personal vendetta?" She asked, they both just chuckled. Anton let down his hood to show his face.

"There is some truth to that." They both stood there for a moment.

"Well I'm not hugging first." Ruby finally said.

"Well neither am I." They stood for another moment of silence then they both smiled and chuckled then wrapped their arms around each other. Then they let go and Ruby slapped him.

"Ow hey what?"

"That was for being out longer then you said you would be."

"Alright I get that I deserve that but-" Then she hugged him.

"And this for coming back." She moved her head to where they faced each other, the she pointed up. Anton looked up and found a mistletoe right above them.

"That's cheating." Anton said. Then Ruby pulled herself to kiss him on the lips. It lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away from each other. Ruby only smiled.

"You were to slow."

"So you kiss a guy you barely know."

"You did the same to me, only that was just the cheek."

"Well that was me making a promise."

"And this is me making mine." Then they kissed again. That lasted a little longer then the last, when they pulled away they both smiled.

"Merry Christmas." They said to each other. What they didn't know was that Silvaki and Ozpin were right outside the door.

"Are you sure this will be allowed?" Silvaki asked.

"Well why not, the future may have a path for him that is dangerous but nothing says he is to go through it alone." Ozpin said.

"I'm just worried that he'll go on another personal vendetta like this last one he did."

"And who are we to stop him. It is his life, and his choices that will lead him to the inevitable and help him succeed, now I think it's best we let him have a Merry Christmas." With that Ozpin walked off down the halls of Beacon. Silvaki just stood there for a moment then he to walked off in the opposite direction.


End file.
